Goodbye
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: WonKyu again! Baca sendiri ceritanya, saya gabisa bikin summary u,u Komen dan review ya readers yang baik Maaf kalo jelek, ini bikinnya sejam doang soalnya :D


Title : Goodbye

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Goodbye

Kyuhyun menutup buku jurnal miliknya dan meletakkannya diatas meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kecil dan tersenyum simpul. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Kyuhyun selalu begini semenjak kejadian itu. Menjadi lebih pendiam dan lebih dingin dari es dimusim salju saat ini. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar diruangan remang itu. Menatap salju turun dari balik jendela. Sedikit mencari kehangatan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memikirkan hal yang sama yang selalu dipikirkannya semenjak tahun lalu. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan dimana ia dan seseorang harus berpisah hanya karena sebuah ketidakpastian. Tidak ada yang pernah mengucap kata perpisahan diantara mereka. Bahkan terkadang mereka masih sering berjumpa. Hanya sekedar untuk melepas rindu, namun saling menyakiti.

Kyuhyun mendongak saat merasakan matanya memanas. Memejamkan matanya dan menetralisir emosi dalam dirinya yang terkadang berlebihan. Air mata itu.. kini turun lagi. Membasahi pipi tirusnya yang dulu lebih berisi. Kyuhyun tau, orang yang dipikirkannya juga sama sepertinya. Tujuh tahun hidup bersama membuat Kyuhyun mengerti orang itu lebih dari siapapun. Satu nama. Siwon.

Kyuhyun berpikir mengapa harus seperti ini jadinya. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika dia dan Siwon menyudahi ini semua? Tidak akan membahas atau mengulang masalah ini lagi. Bukankah akan lebih tidak menyakitkan apabila keduanya membiarkan perpisahan ini terjadi dengan mudah? Tapi kenapa mereka berdua masih tetap berharap kepada harapan kosong. Berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti semula walaupun mereka tau mungkin itu tidak akan seperti yang mereka harapkan. Kenapa harus terus menggores luka satu sama lain? Jika saja mereka bisa menerima kenyataan, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini. Tapi mengapa mereka masih berjuang untuk kebersamaan? Sungguh menyedihkan.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari kegiatannya yang benar-benar melelahkan hari ini. Siwon melirik jam diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul satu malam namun tidak sengaja melihat sebuah foto disampingnya. Siwon tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Menatapi foto itu. Seakan mengulang sebuah film lama dalam hidupnya. Membuka memori indah bersama seseorang dalam foto itu. Bodoh. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Siwon untuk saat ini. Siwon mengerang frustasi saat rasa sakit hati kembali menderanya. Mengingat betapa sakitnya saat ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang paling ia cintai hanya karena kebodohannya dulu yang membiarkan orang itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan berjuta kenangan indah yang telah mereka buat bersama. Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa bodoh karenanya.

Bahkan pergantian tahun tak dapat membuat keadaan lebih baik diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak tau harus bagaimana. Terkadang Siwon berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Tidak ada gunanya melawan takdir Tuhan. Tapi.. Siwon tidak mau kehilangan orang itu. Biarlah ia dikata egois dalam hal ini. Siwon tau bahwa Kyuhyun juga tidak menginginkan ini semua. Tapi Siwon terlalu pengecut untuk memulai, mengajak Kyuhyun kembali hidup bersamanya. Seakan takut menyakiti Kyuhyun karena bersikap egois, namun tidak tau bahwa Kyuhyun sendiri sedang berharap. Berharap untuk mengulang semuanya kembali. Jika bisa.

Siwon yakin malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Biarlah. Jika itu tentang Kyuhyun, Siwon rela bahkan tidak tidur selamanya. Asal Kyuhyun selalu ada bersamanya, ia tidak apa-apa. Merasakan ruang kosong disamping dirinya merebahkan tubuhnya. Dulu, ranjang ini tidak seluas sekarang. Kyuhyun selalu ada diranjang itu, bersamanya. Seakan ada yang hilang, Siwon mengelus bantal disamping kepalanya. 'aku merindukanmu, baby.'.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Flashback on

"Siwon.."

"Ada apa, baby?"

"Aku harus pergi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita selesai dengan semua omong kosong ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyu? Ini tidak lucu."

"Kau.. bahkan sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi." Dan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Satu langkah lagi sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari rumah CEO perusahaan terkaya Korea itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. 'kau bahkan tidak mencegahku, Siwon.' Batin Kyu.

Flashback off

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas. Ini masih pukul sembilan pagi dihari Minggu dan sudah ada yang bertamu dirumahnya. Bahkan ia baru tidur sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Yah! Bisakah kau berhenti membunyikan be-" ucapan Siwon terhenti dan ia terkejut melihat tamu dihadapannya. Dia.. Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Masuklah.."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua hanya diam di ruangan itu. Keduanya larut akan pikiran masing-masing. Seperti tidak ada yang menginginkan pembicaraan terjadi diantara mereka. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Kyuhyun tau Siwon sedang menatapnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Siwon kembali dari lamunannya.

"Aaahh.. Itu.. Bukan apa-apa. Ada apa datang kemari?" jawab Siwon sambil membenahi posisi duduknya.

Kyuhyun ragu untuk menjawabnya, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Siwon."

Siwon terdiam. Siwon rasa, Siwon tau apa maksud pembicaraan Kyuhyun barusan. Mungkin sesuatu yang akan menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Mengenai hubungan mereka tentu saja. "Apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menunjukkan bingkisan yang ia bawa dari rumah. Makanan. "Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Aku memasaknya sendiri. Dan aku tau kau belum makan."

Untuk sedetik dalam hidupnya, Siwon ingin sekali melakukan hal bodoh dengan meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali padanya hanya karena sebuah perlakuan manis Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur rumah itu. Tujuh tahun hidup didalamnya membuatnya hafal aka nisi rumah tersebut. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak perpisahan mereka. Semua barang dan perabotan masih pada tempatnya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang sama, tidak menyukai banyak perubahan. Walaupun karakter mereka jelas jauh berbeda. Dan Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sangat menikmati kehidupan mereka berdua, dulu.

Siwon mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju dapur. Siwon tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Justru senang. Siwon mengambil tempat dimeja makan. Melihat Kyuhyun sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Siwon berangan-angan sejak kapan Kyuhyun terlihat lebih kurus. Siwon sedikit merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Namun saat Kyuhyun secara tak sengaja menatapnya, Siwon berusaha memalingkan pandangannya. Bodoh.

Kyuhyun menepuk perutnya yang sudah kenyang. Siwon tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Tidak berubah. Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut melihat Siwon menertawakannya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Siwon segera menghentikan tawanya sedikit berdehem, "Tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tidak berniat meneruskan pembicaraan mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan ini. Yang mungkin nantinya akan menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Tapi cepat atau lambat tetap akan seperti ini bukan?

Kyuhyun berharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Sebelum Kyuhyun menyakiti Siwon ataupun sebaliknya. Tidak bisakah mereka melepaskan satu sama lain? Tidak bisakah mereka menyudahi penderitaan mereka sendiri? Berhenti bersandiwara karena memang sudah tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Tidak ada apa-apa, selain cinta. Tapi kenapa mereka saling menyakiti? Mengulur tali hati dan menyakiti satu sama lain. Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti?

Siwon tau, sangat tau mengapa keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Perlahan memorinya dengan Kyuhyun kembali berputar dikepalanya. Bahkan Siwon ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan itu sendiri. Takut apabila semuanya harus berakhir karena ia memulai pembicaraan. Siwon memilih untuk diam. Ia belum siap mendengar semuanya. Ia masih belum ingin berpisah. Tapi kenapa ia tidak meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali? Bodoh.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, Kyu.." Siwon berniat untuk berbasa-basi.

"Kita ini apa, Siwon?" Keduanya terdiam.

"Kyu.."

"Maafkan aku, Siwon. Tapi aku ingin kita segera memperbaiki ini semua. Hubungan kita."

"Diam dan dengarkan aku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Baiklah.."

Siwon menghela nafas kecil sebelum memulai kalimatnya, "Maafkan aku untuk beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggantungkan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "Kau bahkan tak memintaku untuk tinggal."

"Tapi aku juga tak memintamu untu pergi. Bahkan tidak ada kata putus diantara kita, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Selalu seperti ini jika ia menginginkan sebuah kepastian dari Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah ingin menangis saat Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Dalam hatinya terdalam, Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia. Tapi disisi lain, bukankah mereka bukan apa-apa. Tujuh tahun dalam hidupnya benar-benar akan terasa sia-sia jika harus hubungannya dengan Siwon berakhir. Setidaknya tidak dengan cara yang seperti ini.

"Siwon.. aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini."

"Aku tidak meminta kita mengakhiri semua ini, Kyu. Dengarkan aku, lihat aku baby!" Siwon beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke samping Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun penuh kasih. Tangan Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun. Siwon menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Kyuhyun dan melumat leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Baby, jika kau tidak melakukan perlawanan.. Maka aku akan membawamu melakukan'nya'."

"Si-siwon.. Janganhhhh…" Kyuhyun memegang erat lengan Siwon namun Siwon mengabaikannya dan tetap melumat leher Kyuhyun. Memberi beberapa tanda kemerahan disana.

Kyuhyun menangis. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tidak seharusnya ia terbuai dengan hal ini. Namun entah mengapa, Kyuhyun bahagia. Biarlah apabila ini disebut dosa. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, berniat memberi akses lebih bebas untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon saat Siwon berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Siwon tersenyum tulus, dan Kyuhyun bersumpah ia dapat melihat seberapa dalam cinta Kyuhyun lewat tatapan mata Siwon. Siwon mencium dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan menggendong Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon.

^WonKyu^WonKyu^WonKyu^

Kyuhyun menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Menikmati setiap lekuk keindahan makhluk dihadapannya. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang berkeringat. Mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dan menghadapakan wajah Kyuhyun kearahnya.

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak menolak keinginanku barusan."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia malu. Tentu saja. Kyuhyun memang masih mencintai Siwon. Mereka berdua tau. Kebodohan merekalah yang membuat mereka berpisah. Jika tidak ingin berpisah, kenapa harus berpisah?

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kau tau, aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri saat kau meninggalkanku dulu."

"Itu salahmu. Kau… kenapa kau dulu tidak memintaku untuk tinggal?"

Siwon terdiam. Ini salahnya. Saat itu ia benar-benar bodoh karena tidak mencegah Kyuhyun pergi, "Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Lalu.. bagaimana?"

Siwon balas menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa?"

"Hubungan kita." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon dan berkata lirih.

Siwon beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari nakas. Mata Kyuhyun mengikuti arah kepergian Siwon dan sedikit kaget saat secara tidak sengaja melihat foto mereka berdua masih tetap ada dimeja nakas disamping ranjang. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah. Kyuhyun sedikit bahagia saat itu. Matanya kembali memanas.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Siwon sudah kembali dan duduk diatas ranjang, disampingnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan tersenyum. Membelai wajah Kyuhyun dan menghentikan jemarinya untuk mengusap bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau, sedikit tersenyum. Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh dan tidak umum, baby."

"Apa?"

"Kau tau, saat kau pergi meninggalkanku aku tengah menggenggam sesuatu ditanganku saat itu, baby. Ini.." Siwon membuka tangannya dan menunjukkan sepasang cincin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Jangan bilang- "Ya, baby. Aku ingin melamarmu saat itu. Tapi kau malah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sangat terkejut saat itu hingga aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dan setelahnya aku benar-benar frustasi dan tidak berani bertemu denganmu. Aku kira kau tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun padamu. Tapi hari ini kau memintaku untuk memperjelas hubungan kita. Jadi.."

"Siwon.. Aku.."

"Ssst..! Diamlah sebentar. Biar aku menyelesaikan ini semua."

Siwon menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, "Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku. Akupun juga, sayang. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan menganggapku orang bodoh tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau cara mengatakannya."

Siwon memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Kyuhyun, sayangku, belahan jiwaku. Kau tau semua hal tentangku lebih dari siapapun didunia ini. Melebihi kedua orang tuaku yang sangat sibuk. Kau tau aku gila bekerja, kau tau aku sangat suka olahraga, kau tau semua makanan kesukaanku, kau tau semua tentang hidupku dan kau masih bisa tersenyum melihat semua tingkah bodohku. Jadi.. untuk kedepannya.. Maukah kau tetap mendampingiku? Melakukan banyak hal bodoh bersamaku, melakukan semuanya bersama. Kau dan aku, kita. Maukah kau kembali hidup bersamaku, dirumah ini. Bukan sebagai kekasih, tapi sebagai suami-istri?"

Siwon menunjukkan cincin itu dihadapan Kyuhyun. Dan demi Tuhan diatas sana, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia.. sangat amat bahagia saat ini. Siwon tersenyum melihat mata indah Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya. Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau belum siap, kau boleh berkata tid—"

"Mau! Aku mau! Aku mau, Siwon! Kau bodoh!" Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk Siwon yang tengah tersenyum. Sungguh bodohya mereka berdua saat ini. Menyakiti satu sama lain hanya karena ketakutan tak beralasan.

"Aku sudah mengira kau akan mengataiku bodoh, baby.." Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin terisak dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari Siwon, masih tersedu-sedu. "Kau sungguh bodoh, Siwon! Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun dan meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun untuk memakaikan cincin dijarinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat cincin diharinya, "Siwon, ayo kita melakukannya sekarang! Aku sedang dalam mood yang indah!"

"Melakukan apa, baby? Menikah sekarang?"

"Bukan! Tapi ini!" Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh Siwon dan menindihnya. Melumat bibir Siwon penuh nafsu.

Siwon membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Dengan senang hati, baby.."

THE END!

Jelekkkk banget yaaaaaaa? T^T Ini bikinnya juga sejam T^T Beri saya komen dan review anda .. *sembunyi dibalik selimut WonKyu *eh

Gomawoooooo~ *deepbow with WonKyu

Follow me on twitter AriKyu_ and be my friend on facebook : Arika Nur Herdyanti


End file.
